parodiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Jam (SuperBodyWorksProductionz Style)
Space Jam (SuperBodyWorksProductionz Style) is a SuperBodyWorksProductionz spoof of Space Jam. Cast: *Michael Jordan - Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *Bugs Bunny - LarryBoy (VeggieTales) *Daffy Duck - Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) *Porky Pig - Goofy (Mickey Mouse) *Sylvester - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Elmer Fudd - Cedric (Cédric) *Tasmanian "Taz" Devil - Goon #1 (Sleeping Beauty) *Tweety Bird - Peep (Peep and the Big Wide World) *Foghorn Leghorn - Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales) *Yos. Sam - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Marvin the Martian - Mr. Lunt (VeggieTales) *Granny - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Witch Hazel - Mad Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Lola Bunny - Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Nerdluck #1 - Fib (small) (VeggieTales) *Monstar #1 - Fib (giant) (VeggieTales) *Nerdluck #2 - Red Fib (VeggieTales) *Monstar #2 - Goliath (VeggieTales) Quotes: :Barkley: It was this girl, 5'-nothin'. Blocked my shot! :Psychiatrist: When did you first start having this dream? :Barkley: It wasn't a dream! It really happened! :Psychiatrist: Are there any other areas besides basketball where you find yourself unable to perform? :Ewing: No! :Psychiatrist: I'm just asking. :Fortune teller: I see aliens. Small aliens from outer space. They forced their way inside your bodies. They need your talent to win a basketball game against Bugs Bunny. :Ewing: whispers Bugs Bunny? :Fortune teller: I also see Michael Jordan being sucked down a golf hole by furry creatures. :Ewing: That's it. We're outta here. :Johnson: We're leaving now. :incapacitated players set off :Bradley: Let's try some acupuncture. :Muggsy: Good idea. the fortune teller Bye. :has finished digging up the golf hole that Ralph/Michael got sucked down, and still no sign of him :Stan: This is it! THIS IS IT! I don't know where you 're, Michael! But wherever you are, you obviously enjoy bein' there more than spendin' time with me! :Donald Duck/Daffy Duck: You'd better hope this Jordan character still knows how to play hoops. :LarryBoy the Cucumber/Bugs Bunny: You and me both, brother. :Donald/Daffy: Listen. How's this for a new team name? The Ducks! :LarryBoy/Bugs: Please! What kinda Mickey Mouse organization would name their team The Ducks? :Donald/Daffy: So sue me! It's just a suggestion. :Muggsy: What are you saying? That I'm trying to disobey my mama? :Psychiatrist: I didn't say that. You did, Muggsy. :Muggsy: But I love my mama. :Murray: It's 'cause I'm white, isn't it? :Wreck-It Ralph/Michael Jordan: No. Rocky's white. So what? :Murray: Rocky's not white. Rocky's clear. :Ralph/Michael's golf ball rolls toward the hole in an unusual way :Murray: It's alive! :tries to walk on the Looney Toons' gym floor, but his cleats get stuck, and he falls down :Ralph/Michael: Can anyone lend me a pair of sneakers? :LarryBoy/Bugs: Uh, sneakers? :and the other Toons look down at their feet; no one is wearing sneakers :Jerry Gourd/Foghorn Leghorn: Uh... :Peep/Tweety Bird: Sowwy. :Ralph/Michael: Someone's gonna have to go to my house and pick up my basketball gear. :Donald/Daffy: To your house? In 3D Land? :Ralph/Michael: Yeah, but whatever you do, don't forget my North Carolina shorts. :Donald/Daffy: Your shortth? From college? :Ralph/Michael: I wore them under my Chicago Bulls uniform every game. :Looney Toons: out Eww! :Ralph/Michael: Hey! I washed 'em after every game! :Dracula/Sylvester: Sure...! :Ralph/Michael: I did! :Donald/Daffy: Gross. :Johnson: I've been MRI'd, EKG'd, X-rayed, laser beamed,... :Ewing: Still can't find anything wrong with us. :Muggsy: Hey, maybe there's nothin' wrong with us. :Johnson: That's right, Muggs. Maybe it's just in our heads. :Muggsy: We're fine. It's just some psychosomatic deal or somethin' to do with the moon or the alignment of the planet. :cleaning up the gym :Goon #1/Taz: Lemony fresh! Gallery: Ralph.png|Wreck-It Ralph as Michael Jordan|link=Space Jam (SuperBodyWorksProductionz Style) LB14_(LBATRW_LarryBoy).jpg|LarryBoy as Bugs Bunny|link=Space Jam (SuperBodyWorksProductionz Style) Donald_Duck_Iconic.png|Donald Duck as Daffy Duck|link=Space Jam (SuperBodyWorksProductionz Style) Goofy_transparent.png|Goofy as Porky Pig|link=Space Jam (SuperBodyWorksProductionz Style) Dracula.png|Dracula as Sylvester|link=Space Jam (SuperBodyWorksProductionz Style) CZ_kIVgWEAA3ATO.jpg|Cedric as Elmer Fudd|link=Space Jam (SuperBodyWorksProductionz Style) Goon Leader (SB).jpg|Goon #1 as Taz|link=Space Jam (SuperBodyWorksProductionz Style) Peep.png|Peep as Tweety Bird|link=Space Jam (SuperBodyWorksProductionz Style) Jerry.jpg|Jerry Gourd as Foghorn Leghorn|link=Space Jam (SuperBodyWorksProductionz Style) Homer Simpson 2006.png|Homer Simpson as Yos. Sam|link=Space Jam (SuperBodyWorksProductionz Style) Mr. Lunt (1997).png|Mr. Lunt as Marvin the Martian|link=Space Jam (SuperBodyWorksProductionz Style) MargeSimpson.png|Marge Simpson as Granny|link=Space Jam (SuperBodyWorksProductionz Style) March44.gif|Mad Madam Mimmy as Witch Hazel|link=Space Jam (SuperBodyWorksProductionz Style) Jenny McBride.png|Jenny McBride as Lola Bunny|link=Space Jam (SuperBodyWorksProductionz Style) Fibrilious_Minimus.jpg|Fib (small) as Nerdluck #1|link=Space Jam (SuperBodyWorksProductionz Style) Bigfib.png|Fib (giant) as Monstar #1|link=Space Jam (SuperBodyWorksProductionz Style) LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace395.png|Red Fib as Nerdluck #2|link=Space Jam (SuperBodyWorksProductionz Style) Goliath2.jpg|Goliath as Monstar #2|link=Space Jam (SuperBodyWorksProductionz Style) Videos: Category:Space Jam Category:Spoofs Category:Space Jam Spoofs Category:SuperBodyWorksProductionz